


Off the Deep End

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, there is some alex and astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat witnesses Supergirl lose her temper and for the first time actually sees her as dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Deep End

As much as Kara loved her aunt, she loved her sister more. At one time she thought that her aunt understood that, for she left Non for Alex shortly after she was released. Everything was perfect in their lives. Then something snapped in Astra’s head. Alex tried to calm her down but just got thrown through a wall instead. The human brunette didn’t mention any of it to her sister, knowing Kara would most likely make the other woman pay. She was right.

When Kara found out, via Astra joking about it in front of her, she landed a good one in her aunt’s side. Things escalated quickly, it went from a fist fight to flying each other into buildings. Kara was so enraged that she did not realize where they were, outside of her and Cat’s apartment. Cat noticed right away though, and watched in horror as the two Kryptonians went at it. The older blonde knew her girlfriend was powerful, but to see someone of equal strength being taken down so harshly by the girl, it scared her. 

Cat knew Kara sometimes had trouble controlling herself, but she was always so gentle with her and Carter. Knowing that if she ever went off the deep end, that she could end up like that; she could possibly hurt Carter, it was too much. In a way though, something about how primal and aggressive Kara was acting, it stirred a mixture of arousal and excitement in Cat. 

Cat fixed a drink and waited on the couch, ready to have a talk about control with the young woman. Kara didn’t show that night or even that morning. She was late to work, but didn’t show any sign that anything was wrong or different. Cat kept a close eye on her, unsure if she had calmed down at all. When she realized that Kara was constantly glancing up at the TVs waiting for coverage over the little incident last night, she called her in. 

“I think I may have you go see one of my therapist later today.”

“Miss Grant, that-that isn’t necessary. I am perfectly fine and don’t have anything bottled up, I promise.” The assistant side of Kara was coming out, but the other side was still there. “Besides, I tell you everything even when I don’t want to tell anyone.”

“I know. This isn’t for that, but more of a way to help you control and sort through your anger.”

“You saw. Last night, you saw what happened, didn’t you?”

“You were right outside our window for a little bit. Surprised you didn’t know that.”

“I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Kara, just please go to at least one session. Last night you scared me, I never knew that you had that much rage in you-”

“You’re afraid? Of me? I would never hurt you or Carter.”

“Please? Just one session, for me.”

“What time?” Cat gave the girl a weak smile, grateful that she was willing to do anything for her family. 

“Four-thirty.”

“I’ll bring dinner with me afterwards then. And tell Carter that he can trust me, that you can trust me.”

“We know, but we want what’s best for you, both sides of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im still taking prompts guys. Thanks for the read!


End file.
